I want You
by wonder woman2002
Summary: The girls fall head over heels for some guys but Flora, Layla, and Musa, only because of something from their past will they admit it or keep it to themselves.
1. That was Rude?

The Winx were all at the park and was annoyed because Stella told them 6 guys were coming to meet them.

"Stella you met the guy at a restaurant and found out he had 5 best friends! AND YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HIS FRIENDS AND HARDLY HIM!" Layla said.

"Come on girls lets see what they are like PLEASE!" Bloom said.

Flora said "It cant be just me who think that is just a tad desperate?"

Musa and Layla looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Look they are here on their wind riders!" Tecna said.

"Hey Stella! This is Helia, Nabu, Riven, Timmy, and Sky." Brandon said.

Flora, Layla, and Musa rolled their eyes.

Sky walked up to Bloom and said "I am prince sky of Eraklyon and who might this beautiful lady be?"

"Bloom princess Bloom of Sparks!"

Sky kissed Blooms hand and they hit it off pretty well.

Timmy walked up to Tecna.

"Princess Tecna of Zenith it is a big honor to meet you!" Timmy said while kissing her hand. Tecna and Timmy hit it off well aslo.

Nabu walked up to Layla and said "Princess of Andros, Princess Layla you are more beautiful then TV makes you, my kingdom is right next to yours!"

As Nabu was about to take Layla's hand and kiss it Layla moved her hand and said "You don't have to be so corny!" Layla got up and walked away.

"Musa princess of Melody you are beautiful!" Riven said with a smile.

Musa smiled and said "Aw!" Then did a fake laugh and got up and left.

"Princess Flora you look amazing!"

"I know, I know, you live near my kingdom and think I am beautiful blah, blah, blah, everyone wants to merry the princess, take the throne, and get riches and because you are also a prince merring me will make you richer!"

Flora walked off next to Musa and Layla by the lake.


	2. WHY?

"You guys were SO...SO...mean to those guys!" Stella said.

"P...LEASE!" Flora, Layla, and Musa said.

Bloom said "You guys were mean those guys never did anything to you guys."

"YOU DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Layla stormed to her room near stella's.

"You guys don't EVEN know why we feel the way we DO!" Musa went to her room she shared with Tecna.

"I know i'm not really mean and rude but I just have to lay this on the table, this conversation is GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Flora said going to her room she shared with Bloom.

Bloom looked at the girls and said "The person you share a room with is the person you talk to."

All the girls nodded in agreement and walked away.

** Bloom & Flora**

Bloom walked in the room and said "Flora...we have to talk."

"About what." Flora said with a slight attitude.

Bloom dragged Flora out her bed.

** Tecna & Musa**

"Musa you are coming with me." Tecna said.

Musa looked at Tecna and said " If I don't?"

Tecna smiled and said 'You don't have a choice!" then grabbed Musa and dragged her out.

** Stella & Layla**

Stella said "Layla can you come with me?"

"no!" Layla said.

Stella said "You are not going to have a choice!" Stella dragged Laylaout their room.

** Living Room**

"Ok no time for sleep over!" Musa said.

"Just sit." Bloom said.

everyone sat on a sleeping bag.

"Ok spill why do you guys hate boys?" Tecna said.

"We don't HATE boys!" Flora said.

"Well when we tried introducing Helia, riven, and nabu to you guys you were SO mean to them, and when we showed you guys cute boys at a party you splashed water in their faces!" Bloom said.

"We were going to have to tell them sooner or later." Musa said.

* * *

**Hey peeps so if you are reading this story please comment BUT if you don't like it DONT COMMENT! **


	3. The Truth unrveled

"Well before we became the Winx club Me Flora and Musa already new each other. It all started when we were 13, We had boyfriends Derik was Flora's boy, Eric was Layla,and mine was Mike." Musa started.

Flora continued "The boy had gave us a promise rings."

"Wow, wow, wow...back the truck up!" Tecna continued, "promise rings?"

"Anyway...when we went to visit them they were in the bed (if you know what I mean). And then they tell us they were drunk, even though when we first met them they said they didn't drink, then they said they just wanted some personal fun with other girls." Flora continued.

"THEN my ex... our ex... raped us." Layla ended.

All the other girls gasped.

Flora said "We just want some rest."

** morning**

"HOW DID HE GET MY NUMBER!" Flora said looking at her phone. "WHY IS HELIA CALLING ME!?"

Stella looked at Flora and said "Answer it!"

Hello?

No!

Don't call me again!

AH!

FINE!

"I just got forced into a date." Flora said.

Stella, Tecna, and Bloom shirked.

Flora, Layla, and Musa rolled their eyes.


	4. Is it offical?

After the date Helia said out of breath "I...am...never...taking...your...advice...AGAIN!" He said pointing at Sky. "I tried to kiss her but she slapped me yanked the sleeves off my shirt slapped me in the face with the sleeves and kicked me where it would hurt worse!"

All the guys were laughing

**With The girls**

Stella flipped at what Flora told them then said "I swear! Sometimes you all are...are...unbelievable!"

Flora shrugged and said "I'm hitten the hay."

All the girls nodded in agreement and went to bed.

In the morning the girls didn't have a class to teach because it was summer break.

Layla saw Nabu and nabu tried talking to her.

"Look we hit off things at a bad start can we just be friends and...nothing more unless you want!?" Nabu said.

Layla was about to slap him but when she looked in his eyes she just said "Fine nothing and I mean nothing more!"

Riven said the same to Musa and she agreed.

Helia and Flora also agreed.

Flora said "I'm going to the flower shop!"

"I'll come with you!" Helia said. _Helia's thought: DANG! you made yourself sound too eager dial it down._

Layla and Nabu went to the sports area Musa and Riven went to the music room, Bloom, sky, stella, and Brandon went into a clothing mall and Tecna and Timmy went into a computer lab.

Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Tecna, and Timmy waited in the food court for the rest of the group but they never showed up.

Bloom and Sky went to find Flora and Helia but instead found Flora and Helia having a make out session.

Tecna and Timmy found Musa and Riven also playing lip to lip contact.

And Stella and Brandon found Layla and Nabu having a make out session.

When Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Tecna, and Timmy met back up at the food court they told each other what they saw. And after everyone went they just started laughing uncontrollably.


	5. It Is Offical & What are They Hiding?

After flora, Layla, Musa, Helia, Nabu, and Riven get to the food court Stella said "Did you guys have fun?"

"lots!" Helia said which got him a pop in the back of the head.

"WE ALL SAW YOUR MAKE OUT SESSIONS! IS IT OFFICAL!?" Everyone yelled.

Layla balled her fist up and said "STELLA YOU NOSY BIT..."

Flora grabbed Layla's hand and covered Layla's mouth.

Flora said "And YES if you all must know it's official!?"

Tecna said 'So did you tell them about that thing about you..."

Musa, Layla, and Flora said "TECNA SHUT UP!"

"But what about you guys being..." Tecna continued.

"TECNA!" everyone yelled.

"What about this thing from the past?" Riven asked.

"Nothing babe." Musa said.

"It must be something?!" Nabu said.

"No sweetie its fine." Layla said.

"clearly its not, Flora what is up?" Helia asked.

"I...its...its nothing!" Flora said.

After everyone left and went back to their domes Helia nabu and Riven made a plane to find out what Flora, Layla, and musa was hiding.


	6. You Are Nosy

While the Winx were at their summer jobs Helia, Nabu, and Riven snuck in the dorms to find the Flora, Layla, and Musa's diary's.

When they found it they read them and they all new what had happened.

Riven said "Doesn't Eric, Derik, and Mike go to red Fountain?"

Nabu nodded and said "we all know them!"

Helia said "I will kill them!"

**Once the guys leave Flora, Layla, and Musa find their diary's just sitting on their beds open to the page about the rape**

once the 3 girls told the rest of the Winx Bloom said "their must be a good reason?"

"We could use our Sirenex power and try the spell that needs foot or finger prints?" Musa said.

The girls went back to their rooms and said "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Flora, Musa, and Layla told the other girls and then transformed into Sirenex and flew to RF.

Once at each of the guys terries the girls walked in.

"HELIA! What are you doing!?" Flora yelled as she watched Helia fight Derik.

"NABU! Stop!" Layla yelled as Nabu and Eric fought.

"RIVEN! No please leave it alone we are fine now!" Musa said watching Riven and Mike have a all going fight.

Layla said to Musa and Flora "I know we don't want to but to make them stop fighting we have to blast them...but...don't transform if we use our regular power while we are not transformed it might get them to stop!"

Flora yelled "POISON IVY!"

Musa said "BOOM TUBE"

Layla finished it off with "MORFIX WAVE!"

All the guys got blasted into the wall and looked up to their girlfriends with hands on their hips and anger in their eyes.

"Why I knew if we didn't date things like this wouldn't happen WHY CANT YOU GUYS LET IT GO! It was our past we wanted our future and present with helia, Nabu, and Riven but now we see you guys are just as bad! flora said as she turned to the door.

"Well...you guys sure did help with our past situation." Musa said walking out behind Flora.

"Not!" Layla said walking behind Musa.


End file.
